


lucky

by LordLoozer



Category: HunterXHunter
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Trans Characters, idk how this works they're just gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLoozer/pseuds/LordLoozer
Summary: Kurapika has had a rough day, but thankfully Leorio is always there to take care of him.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	lucky

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is my first post. leopika has been on my mind lately.

It was a late night and Kurapika was just getting home. He was exhausted but the thought of being able to collapse into Leorio’s loving arms willed him to keep moving towards their home. He fumbled with the keys a bit before unlocking the door and the sound of the shower running greeted him. He smiled when he saw a plate of food sitting on the table waiting for him. He didn’t know how he got so lucky with Leorio, it made him so happy to be able to come home every night and see the love of his life. His Leorio. He set his bag down on the table and pulled out a seat. He began to unwrap the plastic wrap on the plate when he heard the shower turn off. He turned his attention back to his plate and he began to eat the food Leorio had prepared for him. Halfway through his plate of food, a half-naked Leorio stepped out of the bathroom. He stared at Kurapika, face flushing. A towel hanging from his hips and his dark hair laying flat on his head. His scars were visible on his chest, Kurapika sighed lovingly and stared at the man standing before him. Kurapika knew that Leorio felt somewhat ...insecure about his scars. He had them too but he didn’t feel the way about his that Leorio felt about his. 

He had told Kurapika it made him feel like less of a man. Kurapika had reassured him that they didn't change the fact that he was a man and his scars were apart of who he was. Kurapika propped his head up onto his hand and looked at him sweetly, too tired to do anything but look at him and smile. Leorio put his hand on his hip, “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”  
Leorio smiled and walked over to the blonde, kissing him. Kurapika smiled into the kiss. He pulled away.   
“You look exhausted.” Leorio commented. Kurapika nodded, “I am.” Leorio kissed the top of his head and then walked away, “I’m going to put some clothes on.” Kurapika grunted and continued to eat his food. 

A minute or so later Kurapika had finished his dinner and was putting his dishes in the sink. Leorio walked out of their bedroom, wearing a pair of pajama pants and an old t-shirt the boys had got him for Christmas one year. He walked over to the sink where Kurapika was standing washing his plate and silverware. Leorio wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist.   
“Hey Pika,” He put his hands over Kurapika’s hands. “Don’t worry about the dishes, I’ll get them.” Kurapika let go of the dishes and slipped away from Leorio’s warm grasp. He stumbled over to the bedroom to get changed into pajamas and lay down. 

Once he changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, he laid down in their bed and buried himself into his side. Moments later, he heard the door open softly and close again. Knowing it was Leorio, Kurapika remained where he was. He felt the bed dip as the larger man climbed into bed. Kurapika turned around to face Leorio and hold him. He needed to feel him, after the day he had. Leorio reached over and pulled Kurapika in close, burying his face in the blonde’s soft hair. Kurapika held on to Leorio’s shirt like his life depended on it. Leorio pet Kurapika’s hair, humming. Kurapika could feel himself unwinding and beginning to drift into sleep.   
“Thank you for dinner.” Kurapika opened his eyes for a moment. “I love you Leorio.” Leorio looked down at the blonde and kissed him.   
“I love you too Pika.” Leorio whispered into his ear. Kurapika smiled at him. Leorio returned it.  
“Sleep Kurapika,” He kissed the blonde boy on his forehead. “Goodnight.” Kurapika hummed and then closed his eyes and let himself relax into Leorio’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed because there is plenty more where that came from


End file.
